


Dark Future

by hollydermovoi



Series: Dark AU [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: What happens after Dark Friends/ Dark Trauma. How Darcy meets the rest of the Avengers, and other fun things. Each chapter that is not directly DF related (i.e. other fandom tie ins) will have summaries, and I will continue to add tags with each new addition, so please keep an eye on those as well.





	1. Belladonna

It had taken many years to get to where she was- despite what Stark thought, magic and talent had provided her with no shortcuts. Years of culinary training and busting her ass in other people's restaurants had led to this- her own restaurant.

Aesthetically, on the outside, Belladonna looked like a typical gothic Victorian, almost reminiscent of the manor she'd called home for so many years. The interior was painted a dusky lavender, accentuated with dark furnishings and soft yellow tablecloths. But more important to her than the décor, or the high end ranges in the kitchen was the amount of _space_ she had. Space enough for Marzeah's laboratory, Pugsley's zoo of cryptids, Pubert's two closets, Aliyah's library and Wednesday's array of crystals, herbs and tomes.

Yes, Belladonna was her dream restaurant. And it was also a _home_. Luckily for her, being an Addam meant she didn't really have to worry about it's potential to turn a profit, only the quality of the food and the experience.

Which might be a _little_ difficult, since Muffet kept leaving her young everywhere.

Whatever, she'd get Beth to talk to her. Beth definitely had an art for wrangling Addamses, even the creepily huge spider ones.

Ideas were spinning in her head- what she'd make for each Addams (as they'd all vowed to come to her grand opening before she'd even decided to open a restaurant of her own), what she'd make for her friends and what supplies she might need for random customers. She was so busy thinking, she completely missed the door opening until she heard Marzeah say "I hope you have some supplies on hand already, 'cause I brought you a customer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy meets Gordon Ramsey

Darcy turned to face her friend, and immediately furrowed her brow Standing before her was a tall, square faced blond man, who she'd never met before, yet seemed oddly familiar.

She _knew_ this guy, but from _where_?

Honestly, in retrospect, the camera crew should've been more of a hint.

"Hi," she said in her 'Professional friendly voice' "I'm Chef Addams-Lewis. Welcome to Belladonna. I'm afraid we haven't quite hired any wait staff quite yet, so if you don't mind following me back to the kitchen, I can fix you up something."

"Thanks love," he replied. "We were meant to do a tasting at Tilly's, but it seems it's closed down."

"Yes, and it was a shame." remarked Wednesday in a way that conveyed (to one versed in Addams speak) that it wasn't "I can't believe such a _fine_ institution had such a problem with roaches."

"Yeah," said Marzeah equally drily. "It's almost as if they were cursed."

Darcy hid a smirk, because they _had_ cursed Tilly's, after the owner, Josh, had refused to serve a local queer couple due to "political differences." "Such a shame." she agreed, and she almost sounded sincere. She ran to her pantry and grabbed some ingredients and a skillet. "Quiche alright with you gentlemen?"

This is how she ended up feeding Gordon Ramsey, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, in the new kitchen of her new restaurant. And _this_ is how he manages to get on her "People that annoy me" list: 

"That was absolutely phenomenal. If I might give you some advice- your presentation is just as important as that of your food and your restaurant. It's no wonder you can't attract any customers when you present your self as a slob."

It's Marzeah who responds, because quite honestly, Darcy is still trying to process why a _Michelin Starred chef_ thinks he has any right to make comments on her appearance. 

"But...Belladonna isn't even open for business yet. It's Grand Opening is this Friday."

"_And_ had no idea you were going to come here. She even said we hadn't hired wait staff- what, did you think they'd all quit?" was Wednesday's acerbic contribution.

As for Darcy, she just ended up showing him the door and hoped that would be the last time she saw the man, because internationally acclaimed chef or not, she had not enjoyed this experience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, open to requests

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's short, but it's a beginning.
> 
> I am open for prompts by the way! What do you want to see?


End file.
